


"Interruptions"

by WritingWithADinosaur



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: Dinner and quality time with your family and boyfriend. Everyone can speak and be heard. Right?





	"Interruptions"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchymarvelspacecase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchymarvelspacecase/gifts).



> Steve Rogers x Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: None that I can really think of. Please let me know if I missed anything!
> 
> This story was kind of really inspired by a conversation that witchymarvelspacecase and I had. We both found that we go through similar situations like this one, maybe not to this degree, but still. So I hope our dork can help us escape and help others feel not so alone.

“You know, we can still cancel if you want to. I could say that you got sick and don’t want to infect anyone else.” You called out to Steve as you tried to find a suitable outfit for dinner.

You had been dating Steve Rogers for a year and a half. Almost everyone knew, except your family. Until now.

A little birdie told your mom about your relationship and she immediately called you, during a movie night with Steve. She then basically gave you no choice but to come over for dinner with her, your father, and your siblings. You loved your family, but any get together with them meant that you would be interrupted and talked over incessantly. Over the years, you’ve learned to just accept it and only really talk when prompted to.

You inspected your outfit as Steve came out of the bathroom, working on buttoning up his shirt.

“Your family knows who I am. They probably know that I can’t really get sick.” He grabbed your hand, held you out from him, and spun you so he could get a good look at you. You couldn’t help but still look nervous.

“I’m sure everything will be fine, doll. And if anything does happen, we’ll figure it out.” He leaned down and kissed you gently.

“You promise?”, you asked with a small smile, which he returned with his own.

“I promise.” He kissed you again, this one being a shorter one. “Let’s finish up getting ready, and then we will head into battle.”

Steve was joking, but if only he knew how true that statement was for you.

~~~~~~~~

On the car ride to your parent’s house, you made sure he remembered all of your siblings names. You had talked about them before and knew that he knew of them, but you were nervous.

“Mary is an accounting major at the local university, Hanna works for the newspaper. Brendon is getting ready to join the Army, and Ken is a mechanic. Oh and don’t forget that my mom–”

“Has a rusty mental filter and my say things that sound offensive, but she means no harm. I know, sweetheart. I know that you are the youngest of five kids, your parents are Janine and Darren, you all grew up in Florida but moved to New York for various reasons, and you are the only one out of them all that I get to call my best girl.” Steve took your free hand and gave it a small squeeze. “Just breathe. We got this.”

“Smooth one there, slick.” He just laughed and winked at you.

You pulled into the driveway. Putting the car in park, you took a breath. Looking at the house, you honestly felt yourself shrink internally at the thought of trying to converse with your family.

“Do we got this, Stevie?”

Steve smile, got out of the car, and opened your door for you, giving you a kiss once you stepped out. He intertwined his fingers with yours and looked you in the eye.

“I could do this all day.”

~~~~~~~~

You didn’t need to ring the doorbell. You mother kept the door unlocked when she expected company. You walked in and saw your brothers and sisters sitting around the living room talking while the tv was on in the background. Ken was the first one to notice you.

“Hey! Look who decided to show up!” Ken meant it as a joke even though it hurt a little bit. You just walked over and gave them all hugs.

“Guys, this is Steve. My boyfri–”

“Mom told us! It’s nice to finally meet you in person. We’ve only seen the good deeds you do around the world, thanks to newspapers and magazines.” You sister Hanna interrupts. You just take a small breath and put on a smile.

“Steve, this is Hanna. She works for the New York Times.” You kept your sentence short and simple. You then make it through introducing your other siblings to him. When you get to your brother, Brendon, the two of them hit is off by talking about Brenton’s deployment that is coming up soon. You tap Steve’s arm.

“I’m gonna go see mom and dad in the kitchen. Try to get them to be calm around you. I’ll be right back.” Steve nods and you give his arm a gently squeeze before heading to the kitchen.

Your parents loved to cook, so it wasn’t surprising to find them in the kitchen. Your dad was working on a couple of drinks for everyone while your mom put the finishing touches on dinner.

“Hey,” you said as you walked into the room and hugged each of them. Your mom was still a little bit bitter about not knowing about Steve before; Your dad was okay with it, as long as you were safe and happy. That didn’t mean that they wouldn’t push some buttons tonight.

“How was the drive?” your dad asked.

“It was fine. Didn’t really get caught in any traffic until close to the exit. Steve–”

“Oh yes! Where is he? We have to go say hello!” your mother chimed in. You had to stop them before they got any further.

“He’s in the living room with Brendon. But just… Please be chill tonight? Don’t be too weird? I’m sure he’s already getting plenty of that from Hanna and the others.” Your mother gave you a sort of offended look, but your dad just nodded before making his way past you.

“Don’t worry, (Y/N/N). It’ll be okay.” You tried to believe that as you helped your mom finish dinner. You couldn’t help but overhear an embarrassing conversation between your father and Steve though.

“Did (Y/N/N) ever tell you about the time she tried wrestling with Ken and accidentally–”

“ _Daaaaaaad!_ ” you groaned, cutting him off before it got too bad.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

~~~~~~~~

Dinner was just as you thought it would be; everyone talking _except you_. You just sat there and listened. You tried to get in a word or two, but it was inevitably swallowed up by one of your family members talking over you.

Your parents and Steve were getting along, which wasn’t really a surprise. They were talking about his past and what the two of you have been up to for the last couple of years. You were just listening to their stories, until your dad started asking about your relationship.

“So, how long have you two been together?” You and Steve looked at each other, he nodded for you to speak up now; he’d done a lot of talking so far.

“A little over a year and a half. But we’ve known each other for two years. We didn’t want it getting out for safety reasons. Working with Shield, we–”

“What the hell, (Y/N/N)?! You didn’t even tell _me_?” Mary interrupted.

“Or _me_?” Hanna followed behind.

“Like I said, it was for safety reasons. Shield is very particular about certain things. I had to get the all clear from them before I could tell any of you about my new life.”

“Is this gonna be a continuing thing? The two of you? Keeping things a secret?” your mom said in a sort of accusing tone. In response, you threw her a offended and confused look.

“Um… Yeah? I mean, with the jobs we have, we have to be careful with what we say. I wanted to tell you guys, but I didn’t want to put you all at risk. As for Steve and I, we wouldn’t still be together if we didn’t think it was going to work out. Plus, we’ve been through alot together and we–” Now Ken had something to say. As soon as he started to talk, you closed your eyes and took a breath in. Steve had a hand on your thigh under the table to try to help you a bit, you gratefully intertwined your fingers in his.

“Like what? You don’t fight or do anything like what _he_ does. He’s a freakin’ Avenger!” Steve looked at the others around the table before speaking up.

“Do you all not know what (Y/N) does with Shield?” Your family all gave various forms of “no.” You squeeze his hand and lean to whisper.

“I never told them.” Steve raised an eyebrow, confused. “Long story involving Shield restrictions and my family that I’ll explain later. Not around them.”

“Are you allowed to tell them what you do?” Steve asked in a hushed tone. You nodded. He squeezed your hand and then turned his attention back to your family.

“(Y/N) _is_ a field agent. That means goes out on missions with the team, just like me. She and our friends, Clint and Natasha, are our three _best_ combat and intelligence agents.” Steve then looks directly at your brother, Ken, “In short, your little sister is a badass. She has helped take down hundreds of members of Hydra already in her first two years with the Avengers, and she hasn’t slowed down one bit.”

Steve turned to you with a proud smile. You had a small blush on your cheeks. You knew Steve was proud of you and loved you, but speaking of you like that in front of your family struck a chord inside of you and made you fall even more in love with him. You leaned towards him to whisper again. “ _Language!_ ” You both chuckled at your sort of inside joke. Steve kissed the side of your head.

“Well shit, (Y/N/N)! If you weren’t so quiet around the family, maybe we would have known how much you’ve changed.” Ken was sort of impressed, but still a dick about the situation.

You tried to keep a neutral face to your family instead of exploding at them, but you couldn’t help the growing annoyance inside. You didn’t think you were quiet; but no one _let_ you talk in this family. Looking at Ken, you spoke with just a hint of attitude behind your words.

“You couldn’t see the physical changes to my body and realize that I’m not a little kid anymore? I’ll keep the whole _quiet_ thing in mind though.”

“Yeah, you’re too quiet.” You just go back to picking at what’s left on your plate. Steve moves his hand so it was more comforting on your thigh while he took a sip of his drink.

Everyone had gone back to talking to each other, Steve was watching you. When you were with the team, you were talkative, calm, and happy. But he saw why you didn’t like to hang around your family too much; when you were here, you were small and shut down. He leaned down to whisper to you.

“I’m not sure how you are keeping yourself together right now. I’m getting frustrated at them cutting you off, and that’s saying something if _I_ get frustrated and _you_ don’t.” You give a light chuckle before responding.

“I’m fine. This happens a lot. It’s just how my family is.” You did your best to not let any feelings of annoyance come out, but Steve could see through you.

“I know you. You’re angry inside, you’re just not showing them.”

Steve was about to ask you if you wanted to escape when Hanna took both of your attentions away.

“You two ever think about marriage?” Steve had just taken a sip of his drink and ended up sort of choking on it. You looked at your sister with shock and a bit of embarrassment.

“Hanna! What the fuck– I just–” Before you could really get your thoughts together and respond, Mary started talking.

“I remember when Ken got married to Sandra. It was such a pretty wedding. One of the best I’ve been to.”

“Same! It was perfect for you two! That small cafe for the reception was perfect!”

“So what about it, (Y/N)? It’s a simple question,” your dad spoke up. Whenever he spoke up, everyone else shut up. So all eyes were on you when as you attempted to answer this not so simple question.

“Okay. Um… No. We haven’t. We enjoy what we have at the moment. We’re kind of busy doing other things like saving the world or–” Before you could get any further with this awkward family topic, your mom came out of the kitchen.

“Alright everyone, I made dessert. Come in the kitchen and grab a plate for yourself.” With that, everyone made their way to the kitchen, but you stayed seated. Steve moved his chair to start to get up, but then he saw you.

You had your eyes closed and took a couple of deeper breaths. He reached over and put a hand on your knee to make you look at him. Steve hasn’t seen you like this since you first joined the team. You looked at him with a small smile, trying to seem like you were doing okay.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Forgot how draining my family is.” He could see how socially exhausting it was for you to be around your family, but there was something more. Steve knows not to push you though, so he kisses your temple and offers you a hand.

“How about we head out? We can see if your mom would mind us taking some dessert with us, then we can go home, get in our comfy clothes, and just watch a movie.” You tried to find any sort of joking look in Steve’s face, but he was completely serious.

“I would love that, but I don’t know if my family would let us go.”

“Let you go where?” You both turn around to see Brendon behind you. Apparently he had caught the end of your sentence. You struggled to figure out what to tell him to let you guys leave. Before you got too far, Steve saved the day.

“Yeah. I was just reminding (Y/N) that we have some reports to fill out for tomorrow that we should get back to; duty calls,” Steve said with his stereotypical Captain America smile. It was a lie, but a much needed one. You couldn’t be around your family much longer without the continually growing anger inside of you breaking out. 

_Thank god for Steve knowing what you needed and stepping in._

You brother just nodded and agreed. The two of you got up and said your goodbyes to your family. Everyone gave you the general, “call more often!” or, “we need to see you more!” that you always heard, but you knew that what they _actually_ wanted was for Steve to stay and chat more.

You were kind of shoved off to the side while your parents were talking to Steve. Your mom was putting some dessert in a tupperware for the two of you. They walked you both out to your car for final goodbyes; there were always an annoying amount of goodbyes.

“You both are welcome back any time! Now, Steve, don’t let (Y/N/N) take all this dessert. It’s her favorite, but she doesn’t need to add on any more pounds!” your mom said. She meant it in a joking manner, but you’d long ago stopped interpreting her “jokes” as jokes. And with how annoyed you were from dealing with family all night, you let out a bit of attitude.

“ _Wow_. Thanks, mom. It’s not like I’ve been training, eating right, and working my ass off as part of the Avengers or anything,” before either of your parents could respond, you kept talking, “Stevie, can you drive? My eyes are starting to hurt.”

“Of course, doll,” he then turned back to your parents with a forced smile on his face, “It was a pleasure meeting you all finally. Thank you for dinner.”

Then you went to your parents for one last hug. Your dad was first, then you went to your mom. As the two of you hugged, she spoke.

“You know I was kidding about that, right?” you pulled away and looked at her.

“I know you meant it to be a joke. But even jokes hurt.” There was a quick pause, your mom opened her mouth to say something, but you spoke over her this time. “I love you. I will try to keep in contact better. Thanks for dinner.” And with that, you got in the car, closed the door, and settled in for the drive home.

~~~~~~~~

You and Steve were about 15 minutes into the drive back to the tower and it was weirdly quiet. You had your eyes closed and focused on taking calming breaths while Steve held your hand in one of his as he drove with the other. Steve turns off the radio and breaks his silence.

“I honestly don’t know how you didn’t explode at your family tonight.” You were surprised by his sudden conversation.

“That’s just how it’s always been. You get used to not speaking unless spoken to, and not expecting to finish all of your sentences when you’re in a family like mine. That’s why it took me a bit to be okay around the team; I wasn’t used to people actually listening to me and letting me speak.”

Steve stole a quick glance at you and saw that you were just staring straight ahead at the road; no tears or anything.

“Well, you are definitely a trooper for dealing with that type of battle. But you’re a badass, so I can see how you survived.” There was a small pause as he thought of something. “You will never have to face your family alone anymore. I’ll be there. And if _I_ ever interrupt or ignore you like that without a valid reason for doing so, you have full permission to slap me.”

You laugh and look at him to see a smile on his face as he looked back to the road. You leaned over and kissed his cheek, he lifted your hand in his to his lips and planted a sweet kiss there.

You hook up your phone to your car’s radio and play some of your favorite songs. The two of you fall back into a silence that is much more comfortable for a majority of the ride back.


End file.
